justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Wiki:Song Suggestions
More Songs (Comment below what songs you want to see) 1 *1, 2 Step - Ciara ft. Missy Elliott 2 *2 Legit 2 Quit - MC Hammer *212 - Azealia Banks * 22 - Lily Allen *22 - Taylor Swift 3 *3 - Britney Spears *3AM - Eminem 5 *50 Ways to Say Goodbye - Train 9 *9 To 5 - Dolly Parton A *A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton *A Thousand Years - Christina Perri *About You Now - Miranda Cosgrove *Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows *Addicted to You - Avicii * Adrenalina - Wisin & Yandel ft. Jennifer Lopez & Ricky Martin * Africa - Toto * Ain't It Fun - Paramore *Air Balloon - Lily Allen *Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) - Fedez (NTSC Download) *Alive - Krewella *All About That Bass - Meghan Trainor *All Around The World (La La La La La La La La) - ATC * All I Can Do - Jump5 * All Of Me - John Legend *All Star - Smash Mouth *All the Things She Said - t.A.T.u. * Almost Unreal - Roxette *American Idiot - Green Day * Amigas Cheetahs - The Cheetah Girls * Am I Wrong? - Nico & Vinz *Amniesia - 5 Seconds Of Summer * Animal - Ke$ha *Animals - Martin Garrix *Another One Bites The Dust - Queen *Any Way You Want It - Journey *Anything is Possible - Cherry Jam (Strawberry Shortcake: Berry Bitty Adventures) *Arrows - Fences Ft. Macklemore *A## Like That - Eminem B *Back In Time - Pitbull * Bad - Michael Jackson *Bad Boy - Miami Sound Machine *Bad Boys - Bob Marley *Bad Romance - Lady Gaga * Banga Banga - Austin Mahone *Bang Bang - Jessie J feat.Ariana Grande,Nicki Minaj *Barin e Hakhtum - Lidushik *Beats To The Rhyme - RUN-DMC * Beautiful - Carly Rae Jepsen ft. Justin Bieber *Beautiful Girls - Sean Kingston *Beautiful World - Bon Jovi * Beauty and the Beast - Jump5 *Because We Can - Bon Jovi * Beez In The Trap - Nicki Minaj ft 2 Chains * Behind the Mask - Michael Jackson * Believe in Myself - Kaz Silver *Believer- Odessy *Berzerk - Eminem * Best Song Ever - One Direction *Better Together - Ross Lynch *Billie Jean - Michael Jackson *Birthday - Katy Perry *Blackout - Breathe Carolina *Blow - Ke$ha *Blue Morning, Blue Day - Foreigner * Bo Peep Bo Peep (Korean Version)- T-ara * Boogie Bam Dance - Caramella Girls *Boom Boom Pow - The Black Eyed Peas *Boom Clap - Charli XCX * Bootylicious - Destiny's Child * Born This Way - Lady Gaga * BO$$ - Fifth Harmony *Brand New Start - Anja (Non-code Download) *Brave - Sara Bareilles *Break Free - Ariana Grande ft. Zedd *Break the Ice - Kim-Lian *Break Your Heart - Taio Cruz Ft. Ludacris *Breathing - Jason Derulo * Bring Me the Night - Sam Tsui ft. Kina Grannis *Bring Me to Life - Evanessence *Bubble Pop! - HyunA * Bucket - Carly Rae Jepsen *Bye Bye Bye - N'Sync *Bzz... - Bzikebi C *Ça marche - Maître Gims * Cheating - John Newman * Call It Whatever - Bella Thorne * Can We Dance - The Vamps * Can I Have This Dance - Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens *Canned Heat - Jamiroquai *Cannibal - Ke$ha * Can't Be Tamed - Miley Cyrus *Can't Hug Every Cat - hartmanncara(YouTuber) *Can't Remember to Forget You - Shakira ft. Rihanna *Caramelldansen - Caramell * Catch Me if You Can - Runblebee * Cercavo Amore - Emma (NTSC Download) *Chaccoran Maccaron - El Chombo *Chain Girl - Hatsune Miku *Chain Reaction - Journey *Chandelier - SIA *Changes - Faul & Wad Ad vs. Pnau *Change My Mind - One Direction *Change Your Life - Little Mix *Chasing the Sun - The Wanted *Chekai Malko - Upsurt *Choco Fabric - Monica Avanesyan * City Is Ours - Big Time Rush *Civilization- Justice *Clarity - Zedd ft. Foxes *Classic - MKTO *Clint Eastwood - Gorillaz *Club Can't Handle Me - Flo Rida Ft. David Guetta * Code_03 - Hoskey ft. Luka *Collision of Worlds - Robbie Williams and Brad Praisley * COMA - ensou ft. GUMI *Come Get It Bae - Pharrell Williams feat. Miley Cyrus *Come And Get It - Selena Gomez *Cookie - Chanel West Coast * Come With Me Now - Kongos *Complicated - Avril Lavigne *Control - Janet Jackson *Counting Stars - OneRepublic *Crazy - Simple Plan *Crazy Kids - Ke$ha ft. Will.i.am * Crazy Stupid Love - Cheryl Cole ft Tinie Tempah * Crocodile Rock - Nelly Furtado ft. Elton John *Cry Me a River - Justin Timberlake *Cupid Shuffle - Cupid *Cups - Anna Kendrick (Pitch Perfect's When I'm Gone) * Cruise- Florida Gerogia Line D *Daddy DJ - Crazy Frog *Daddy DJ - Daddy DJ *Dance Again - Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull *Dancing Queen - ABBA *Danse (Pop Version) - Tal (NTSC Download) *Dark Horse - Katy Perry *Das Chem Anelu - Monica Avanesyan * Day By Day- T-ara *Days Go By - Dirty Vegas *Demons - Imagine Dragons *Derniere Danse - Indila *Diana - One Direction *Diggin' in the Dirt - Stefanie Heizmann (NSTC Download) * Dirtee Disco - Dizzee Rascal *Dirty Diana - Michael Jackson *Dirrty - Christina Aguilera ft. Redman *Disco Inferno - The Trammps * Don't Cha - PCD feat. Busta Rhymes *Don't Drop that Thun Thun Thun - Finatticz *Don't Fight It - Kenny Loggins ft. Steve Perry *Don't Mine At Night - ShadyVox *Don't Stop Me Now - Queen *Don't Stop the Music - Rihanna *Don't Tell Me Why You're Leaving - Steve Perry *Don't Trust Me - 3OH!3 *Don't Wanna Go Home - Jason Derulo *Double Me - Mylene & Rosanne *Down - Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne *Dragostea Din Tei(Numa Numa) - O-Zone *Dramatic Song- Tobuscus *Dreamers - The Blue Van * Dreams of an Absolution (2011 Version) - Bentley Jones *Drop Dead Legs - Van Halen *Drop It Like It's Hot - Snoop Dogg ft. Pharrell Williams E *E.G.G.M.A.N. - Paul Shortino * Easy Lover - Phil Collins ft. Phillip Bailey *Echa Pa'lla (Manos Pa'rriba) - Pitbull ft. Papayo *Een kusje meer - Femke Verschueren *EG Stomp - Cast Of MLP: Equestria Girls *Electric Boogie - Marcia Griffiths *Elevator - Flo Rida ft. Timbaland *Ella Elle L'a - Kate Ryan * Endless Possibilities - Jaret Reddick * End of Time - Beyonce *Englishman in NY - Sting *Et Cetera - Sinead Mulvey & Black Daisy *Evacuate The Dancefloor - Cascada *Everybody (Backstreets Back) - Backstreet Boys F *F For You - Disclosure *Face the Day - Natalia Kelly *Face Up Face Down - Maximillion Pegasus (from Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Fancy - Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX *FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version) Download - BIGBANG *Feel the Beat - Hi-5 (American cast) * Fergalicious - Fergie *Find You - Zedd ft. Matthew Koma and Miriam Bryant *Finally Found You - Enrique Iglesias ft. Sammy Adams *Fire Burning - Sean Kingston *FireStarter - Prodigy *FireStarter - Demi Lovato *Fireflies - Owl City *Fly - Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna *Fly Away - Lenny Kravitz * Fly in the Freedom - Tabitha Fair *Footloose - Kenny Loggins *(I Can't) Forget About You - R5 *Freedom - Nicki Minaj *Friday - Rebecca Black * Feel So Close - Calvin Harris G *Gasolina - Daddy Yankee *Get Busy - Sean Paul *Get Ready For This - 2 Unlimited *Get Ur Freak On - Missy Elliott *Ghost - Ella Henderson *Gimme Gimme - Whigfield * Gimme Gimme Gimme - Beenie Man *Girls Fall Like Dominoes - Nicki Minaj *Give It Away - Red Hot Chili Peppers *Give It To Me Right - Melanie Fiona *Give Me Everything - Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack, and Nayer *Give Me Your Smile - The Smile Shop *Glad You Came - The Wanted *Glamorous - Fergie * Glow - Britt Nicole *Go Away - Steve Perry *Go Go Power Rangers - The Mighty RAW *Go Your Own Way - Fleetwood Mac * Gold - Britt Nicole *Good Time - Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen * Good Times - Roll Deep ft. Jodie Connor *Goodness Gracious - Ellie Goulding *Gotta Tell You - Samantha Mumba *Goodbye - SR-71 * Grown Woman - Beyonce * G.U.Y - Lady Gaga H *Haba Haba - Stella Mwangi * Hall of Fame - The Script feat. will.i.am * Hangover - PSY ft. Snoop Dogg *Happy Birthday - Stevie Wonder *Happy Now - Bon Jovi *Happy Together - The Turtles *Hard Knock Life - Jay Z *Hard Out Here - Lily Allen *Hard Rock Hallelujah - Lordi *Harder Better Faster Stronger - Daft Punk *Have a Nice Day - Bon Jovi *Headlights - Eminem Ft. Nate Ruess *Heart Attack - Demi Lovato *Heart Attack - One Direction *Heart Skips a Beat (Extended Version) - Olly Murs ft. Rizzle Kicks & Chiddy Bang *Heaven - Bryan Adams *Heat of the Moment - Asia *Hella Good - No Doubt *Hello - Martin Solveig ft. Dragonette *Hello - Diddy-Dirty Money ft. T.I. *Hello Kitty - Avril Lavigne *Helping Twilight Win The Crown (Aviators Remix) - David Ingram *Here's To Never Growing Up - Avril Lavigne *Hey Baby! - No Doubt *Hey Brother - Avicii *Hey Mami - FannyPack *Hey Sexy Lady - Shaggy ft. Brian & Tony Gold *Hide & Seek - Imogen Heap *Hit Me With Your Best Shot - Pat Benatar *Hold On - Jonas Brothers *Holiday - Green Day *Hollaback Girl - Gwen Stefani * Hollywood - Marina & The Diamonds *Hollywood Tonight - Michael Jackson *Home - Phillip Phillips *How To Be a Heartbreaker - Marina & The Diamonds *HUGS - Lonely Island ft. Pharrel Williams *Hungry Like the Wolf - Duran Duran *Hurricane - Bridgit Mendler I *I Can Be Anything I Want to Be - Cast Of Blue's Big Musical Movie *I Can Only Imagine- David Guetta feat. Chris Brown and Lil Wayne *I Could Be The One - Avicii vs. Nicky Romero *I Cry - Flo Rida *I Gotta Feeling - The Black-Eyed Peas *In Da Club - 50 Cent *I Just Can't Stop Loving You - Cast Of Glee *I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift *I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) - Pitbull *l Like It - Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull *I Love You - Vanilla Ice *I Need a Doctor - Dr. Dre Ft. Eminem and Skylar Grey *I Try - Macy Gray * I Wanna Dance With Somebody - Whitney Houston *I Wanna Go - Britney Spears *I Wish - Cher Lloyd ft. T.I. *I Won't Say I'm In Love - Disney's Hercules *Ice Cream - HyunA *Ice Ice Baby - Vanilla Ice *If You Want Blood (You Got It) - AC/DC *Ik ben een Teeager - Rachel Traets *I'm A Beliver - Smash Mouth *I'm Alright - Kenny Loggins *I'm Blue - Eiffel 65 *I'm On A Boat - Lonely Island ft. T-Pain *Infinity 2008 - Guru Josh Project *Instant Crush - Daft Punk ft. Julian Casablancas *In The Dark - Billy Squier * In The Navy - Village People *Insomnia - Craig David *Invincible - Pat Benatar * It Doesn't Matter - Tony Harnell *It's All Good - NE-YO & Cher Lloyd *It's Gonna Be Me - N'Sync *It's My Life - Bon Jovi J *Jenny from the Block - Jennifer Lopez *Joli Garçon - Lolita *Jump - Van Halen *Just A Little Party (Never Hurt Nobody) - Fergie & Q-Tip * Just Give Me A Reason - P!nk ft. Nate Ruess *Just Like a Pill - P!nk *Just One Last Time - David Guetta feat. Taped Rai K *Kangaroo Court- Capital Cities * Keep Your Head Up- Andy Grammer * Kings and Queens - Thirty Seconds to Mars *Kiss Kiss - Holly Valance *Kiss N Tell - Ke$ha * Kiss the Girl - Ashley Tisdale L * La La La - Sam Smith *La Mia Citta - Emma Marrone *Lady Marmalade - Christina Aguilera, P!nk, Lil' Kim and Myá *Largadinho (or Lazy Groove) - Cláudia Leitte *Larger than Life - Backstreet Boys *Laserlight - Jessie J ft. David Guetta *Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) - Katy Perry * Latch - Disclosure ft. Sam Smith * Larger Than Life - Backstreet Boys *Lava - Dominic Genett * Lazy Days (Living in Paradise) - Ted Poley *Ledo Shuffle - Boz Scaggs *Let It Go - Idina Menzel * (C'mon Baby!) Let It Roll - Flo Rida *Let Me Love You - Ne-yo * Let Me Entertain You - Robbie Williams *Let's Get It Started - Black Eyed Peas *Let's Get Ridiculous - RedFoo *Let's Go - Calvin Harris ft. Ne-yo *Levels - Avicii *Liar Liar - Cris Cab *Life Is a Highway - Rascal Flatts *Like Toy Soldiers - Eminem *Little Bad Girl - David Guetta feat. Taio Cruz, Ludacris, and Akon *Little Talks - Of Monsters Of Men *Live For The Night - Krewell * Live the Life - The Clique *Live While We're Young - One Direction *Living In a Rainbow - Hi-5 (American cast) *Living On A Prayer - Bon Jovi *Lonely No More - Rob Thomas *Lose Yourself - Eminem *Lose Yourself to Dance - Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams *Louder - Lea Michele *Love Never Felt So Good - Michael Jackson ft. Justin Timberlake *Love Song - Sara Bareilles * Lovesick - Emily Osment * Love The Way You Lie - Eminen ft. Rihanna *Low - Flo Rida ft. T-Pain *Lyubov - Lerika M *Macarena - Los Del Rio * Macho Man - Village People * Made In The USA - Demi Lovato * Make it Louder - Jasmine Sagginario * Make it Up - Sam Tsui * Making my Dreams Come True - Hall & Oaths *Mamma Mia - ABBA * Mammoth - Dimitri Vegas, MOGUAI & Like Mike * Maps - Maroon 5 *Marcia Baila - Rita Mitsouko (NTSC Download) * Marilyn Monroe - Pharrel Williams * Matryoshka - Zebra and Hashiyan *Midnight Memories - One Direction * Million Dollar Bill (Frankie Knuckles Mix) - Whitney Houston *Mirrors - Justin Timberlake *Mirrors Paradise - The Kovenant *Misca Misca Din Buric - Mr. Juve *Miss Independent - Ne-Yo *MMMBop - Hanson *MMM Yeah - Austin Mahone ft. Pitbull *Mr. Roboto - Styx *Murder On The Dance Floor - Sophia Ellis-Bextor *My Prerogative - Bobby Brown *My Sharona - The Knack *My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) - Fall Out Boy *My, My, My - Steve Perry *My Name Is - Eminem * My Own Worst Enemy - Lit * My Sweet Passion - Nikki Gregoroff N *Next To Me - Emili Sande * Neon Lights - Demi Lovato *Ninja Rap (Go Ninja Go Ninja Go) - Vanilla Ice * Nobody's Perfect (Radio Edit) - Jessie J * Nobody's Perfect - Miley Cyrus *No Prejudice - Pollaponk *No Reply At All - Genesis *No-No (English Version) - Lerika *Not Afraid - Eminem * Not A Bad Thing - Justin Timberlake O *Oogoe Diamond - AKB48 *Oh You Pretty Things - David Bowie *Ohrid i Muzika - Barbara Popovic *One Last Ride - Daniel Testa *One Little Slip - Barenaked Ladies *One More Night - Maroon 5 *Only Teardrops - Emmelie De Forest *On'n'on - Justice *Ooh La La - Britney Spears *Original Don - Major Lazer *O-o-O Sole Intorno a Me - Michele Perniola P *Paid My Dues - Anastacia *Paparazzi - Lady Gaga *Pare - Lidushik *Party In The U.S.A - Miley Cyrus *Pass The Courvoisier Part II - Busta Rhymes feat. P. Diddy & Pharrell *Payphone - Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa *Peace of Mind (Short Version) - Boston *Peacock - Katy Perry *Perfect - P!nk *Pick Up After Your Dog - GloZell Green. * Pills and Potions - Nicki Minaj *Pink Champagne - Girls United *Play Hard- David Guetta feat. Akon and Ne-Yo *Pocketful Of Sunshine - Natasha Bedingfield *Poker Face - Lady GaGa *Politically Correct - SR-71 *Pompeii - Bastille * Popular Song - Mika ft. Ariana Grande *Poqreri Ashkharh - Lidushik *Poy so mnoy - Ilya Volkov *Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) - The Offspring *Prophecy - Harem *Public Affairs - Jessica Simpson * Push Play - ZEDD ft. Miriam Bryant * Pulses - Sta *Push the Button - Sugababes *Pyramid - Charice ft. Iyaz Q *Quicksand - Britney Spears R *Radioactive - Imagine Dragons *Raise Your Glass - P!nk *Rap God - Eminem *Rap Name - Obie Trice ft. Eminem *Ready or Not - Hi-5 (American cast) *Ready Or Not - Bridget Mendler * Rude - MAGIC! * Run - Flo Rida Ft. Red Foo (From LMFAO) *Real Gone - Sheryl Crow *Really Don't Care - Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd * Red - Taylor Swift * Red Lights - Tiësto * Replay - Iyaz * Replay- Zendaya * Right Now - SR-71 *Right Place, Right Time - Olly Murs *Riptide - Vance Joy *Robot Rock - Daft Punk *Rock me - One Direction *Rock me Amadeus - Falco *Rock the Casbah - The Clash * Rocketeer- Far East Movement ft. Free Wired *Roller Coaster - Justin Bieber *Roman's Revenge - Nicki Minaj ft. Eminem *Round And Round - Selena Gomez & The Scene *Rude Boy - Rihanna *Runaway Baby - Bruno Mars *Respect - Aretha Franklin S *Salute - Little Mix *Samba de Janeiro - Bellini *Same Heart - Mei Finegold * Satellite - Lena (NTSC Dowload) * Saturday - Rebecca Black ft. Dave Days *Savior - Rise Against *Say It Right - Nelly Furtado *Say Yeah - Kiss *Scream - Usher *Scream And Shout - will.i.am ft. Britney Spears *Sensatsiya (Bilingual Version) - Lerika *Seperate Ways - Journey *SexyBack - Justin Timberlake and Timbaland *Shadows of the Night - Pat Benatar *Shady Lady - Ani Lorak *Shakin' - Eddie Money *Shanghai Romance - Orange Caramel *She-Wolf - Shakira *Shine - Tolmachevy Sisters *Shnorhavor - Lidushik *Shout - Tears for Fears *Shut Up and Drive - Rihanna *Shut Up And Let Me Go - The Ting Tings *Simarik - Tarkan *Sing - Ed Sheeran *Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) - Beyoncé *Sk8er Boi - Avril Lavigne *Slow Down - Selena Gomez *Smile - Avril Lavigne *Smile - Vitamin C * Sneakernight - Vanessa Hudgens * Solo - Iyaz * Somebody To You - The Vamps ft Demi Lovato *Somebody That I Used to Know - GOTYE ft. Kimbra *Sorry for Party Rockin' - LMFAO *S.O.S. - Jonas Brothers *Space Unicorn- Parry Gripp * Speak With Your Heart - Cash Cash *Starstrukk - 3OH!3 ft. Katy Perry *State Of Shock - The Jacksons feat. Mick Jagger *Stay The Night - Zedd ft. Hayley Williams *Stay With Me - Sam Smith *Steal My Sunshine - Len *Stereo Love - Edward Maya ft. Vika Jigulina *Stereo Hearts - Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine * Story of my Life - One Direction *Streetcorner Symphony - Rob Thomas *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) - Kelly Clarkson *Strung Out - Steve Perry *Stupid Little Things - Anastacia *Suit & Tie - Justin Timberlake ft. Jay.Z *Sugar Rush - AKB48 *Summer of '69 - Bryan Adams *Summertime - Bon Jovi * Summertime Lovin' - Cast of RS Solin Bold *Summertime Sadness - Lana Del Rey VS Cedric Gervais *Sunshine - Rainbow *Supergeroy - Ivan Ivanov *Supernatural - Ke$ha *Sussudio - Phil Collins *Sweet Disposition - The Temper Trap * Sweetie - Carly Rae Jepsen T *Take a Picture - Carly Rae Jepsen * Take Me Home Tonight - Eddie Money *Taken by a Stranger - Lena Meyer-Landrut * Talk Dirty - Jason Derulo ft. 2 Chainz *Teach Me How to Dougie - Cali Swag Districk *Telephone - Lady Gaga ft. Beyoncé *Television Rules the Nation - Daft Punk *Temptation - Arash ft. Rebecca *Temptation Eyes - The Grass Roots *Thanks for the Memories - Fall Out Boy *That's How You Know - Disney's Enchanted *The Bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang *The Best Day of My Life - American Authors *The Big L(ove) - Roxette *The Look - Roxette *The Man - Aloe Blacc *The Monster - Eminem ft. Rihanna *The More Things Change - Bon Jovi *The One That Got Away - Katy Perry *The Real Slim Shady - Eminem *The Time of Your Life - Randy Newman *The Way You Make Me Feel - Michael Jackson * They All Fall Down - SR-71 * This Kiss - Carly Rae Jepsen *This Will Be the Day - Jeff Willams (RWBY soundtrack) * This Woman's Work - Kate Bush (Siren Gene Cover) *Thrift Shop - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz *Thriller - Michael Jackson * Throw it All Away - Everett Bradley *Till The World Ends - Britney Spears *Titanium - David Guetta ft. SIA *Tokyo Teddy Bear - Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine *Tonight (I'm Lovin' You) - Enrique Iglesias ft. Ludacris and DJ Frank E *Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen *Treasure - Bruno Mars *Trumpets - Jason Derulo * Tug of War - Carly Rae Jepsen * Turn Down For What - DJ Snake & Lil Jon *Turn Me On - David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj *Turn the Beat Around - Vicki Sue Robinson *Turn Up The Music - Chris Brown *Two Tickets to Paradise - Eddie Money *The Sweet Escape - Gwen Stefani feat. Akon *This Is How We Do - Katy Perry U *Ugly Heart - G.R.L. * Unconditionally - Katy Perry *Under Pressure - Queen *Under Pressure (Ice Ice Baby) - Jedward ft. Vanilla Ice *Under the Sea - Disney's The Little Mermaid * Unknown to M.E. - Marlon Saunders ft. Hunnid-P * Uprising - Muse V *Vacation - G.R.L. * Va Va Voom - Nicki Minaj *Vanilla Twilight - Owl City *Voodoo - Spice Girls W *Waka Waka (It's Time For Africa)(2010 World Cup Anthem) - Shakira *Walking On Sunshine - Katrina & The Waves *Walkin' on the Sun - Smash Mouth *Watch Me - Bella Thorne & Zendaya * Waterfalls - TLC *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift *We Are One - Sofia Tarasova *We Belong Together - Mariah Carey * We Belong Together - Randy Newman *We Can't Stop - Miley Cyrus *We Found Love - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris *We Got It Going On - Bon Jovi *We Made You - Eminem *We Own It - 2 Chainz ft. Wiz Khalifa *We Will Rock You - Queen *What Is Love - Haddaway *When Can I See You Again? - Owl City *When I Come Around - Green Day *Where them Girls At - David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj and Flo Rida *Whip It - Nicki Minaj *Whip My Hair - Willow Smith * Wiggle - Jason Derulo ft. Snoop Dogg *Wild Ones - Flo Rida ft. SIA *Wild Wild Love - Pitbull ft. G.R.L. *Wings - Little Mix *Without Me - Eminem *Without You - David Guetta ft. Usher *Work It - Missy Elliot *Work Work - Britney Spears *Wrecking Ball - Miley Cyrus * Wasted - Matthew Koma Ft. tiesto X *X-Kid - Green Day Y *Yeah! - Usher Ft. Ludacris And Lil' John *Yerg em horinel (Stiki tiki) - Lidushik *You - Robin Stjernberg *You Are Not Alone - Michael Jackson *You Are the One - a-ha *You Belong with Me - Taylor Swift *You May Be Right - Billy Joel * You Make Me - Avicii ft. Salem Al Fakir * You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real) - Jimmy Somerville *You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Dead or Alive *You to Me Are Everything - the Real Thing * Young & Beautiful - Lana Del Rey *Your Love - Nicki Minaj *Your Love Is My Drug - Ke$ha * YUBIKIRI-GENMAN - H△G Z *Zumba Mami - Zumba All Stars Category:Miscellaneous Category:Suggestions Category:Fan Pages